


Hey, Big Spender

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker is acting strangely and Matt is determined to figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Big Spender

 

There was something weird going on, but Matt couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

 

When Becker had insisted on buying everyone drinks all night when they’d gone out after work, he’d just assumed that Becker was in a good mood.

 

When Becker had taken him away for the weekend to the fancy hotel for his birthday, Matt had merely thought that his lover was being a bit extravagant but that it was a sweet gesture. Besides, they’d had a great time. 

 

When he disappeared for most of this afternoon, reappearing when it was almost time to leave and dragging Matt out to the car park, telling him he had something ‘brilliant’ to show him, Matt knew that something was wrong.

 

“Well? Isn’t it awesome? I’ve never actually bought a new car before- always had second-handers. Anyway, I went to collect it this afternoon.”

 

Matt stared at the brand new, top of the range, black Range Rover parked in front of him.

 

“Hils, can you afford this?” 

 

“Of course, or I wouldn’t have bought it.”

 

“But how?”

 

Becker sighed. “I told you that I can afford it; does it really matter how?”

 

“No.” After a few moments, Matt heard himself say, “It’s just that as far as I know, we pull in the same pay cheque each month and this would definitely be outside my budget. You’ve been spending a lot recently.” 

 

Matt could see from the look on Becker’s face that he’d gone too far, needling him, but something about Becker’s spending habits recently bothered him. He didn’t want to think that Becker was getting himself into debt or worse, doing something to earn the extra cash that he didn’t want Matt to find out about. 

 

“You know what?” Becker snapped, “I wanted to share this with you. I thought you’d be excited, or at least give a crap because it mattered to _me_. I guess I was wrong.”

 

With that, Becker got into his new Range Rover and left without a backward glance, leaving Matt standing in the car park staring after him.

 

~.~

 

Matt knew that he’d fucked up; he hadn’t meant to keep on at Becker but it was niggling him, a feeling that Becker was hiding something from him. Now, however, instead of being worried about it, he was just feeling like a total shit for ruining Becker’s good mood and his excitement about his new car. 

 

Instead of heading home when he left the ARC a short time later, he headed straight for Becker’s house, hoping that he’d actually gone home when he’d stormed off. 

 

He hadn’t. Matt knocked on the door a few times but it there was no movement inside, no lights on, no noise. He sat down on the doorstep to wait but he’d barely got comfortable when he saw a familiar black vehicle turning into the driveway. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Becker asked as he got out, not bothering to stop as he unlocked his door and went inside the house. 

 

Matt followed, taking Becker’s leaving the door open behind him as an invitation whether it was meant to be one or not.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kept pushing you before. I should have let you show off your new car and be happy about it.”

 

Becker glanced up over the top of the fridge door as he pulled out the milk to make himself a cup of tea. Matt noticed that he’d only got one mug out. “So why didn’t you?”

 

While he didn’t want to upset Becker again, Matt knew that lying to him would only make this worse. 

 

“Honestly? I’m concerned about you. I don’t want to find out that you’re getting all this extra cash from gambling, or getting yourself into debt or something like that.”

 

Becker paused in his tea-making. “You were worried?”

 

“Yes, idiot. That tends to happen when you care about someone.”

 

For a moment, Becker didn’t say anything. Then he got another mug out. 

 

“I’m sorry, okay?” Matt continued. “If you say that I don’t need to be concerned, I trust you. I won’t mention it again.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“So, do I still get a ride in your new car?”

 

Becker’s face lit up in a wide smile and Matt knew that he was forgiven.

 

~.~

 

Matt was true to his word; he didn’t bring up the subject again. Obviously, that was the right move as two days later Becker arrived at his house with a nervous expression on his face.

 

“I need to show you something,” he began, taking a brown envelope out of his pocket and handing it to Matt, waiting quietly until Matt had chance to look at the contents.

 

“Matt? Say something, please.”

 

Matt wasn’t sure what to say. In his hand was a photograph of Becker accepting a cheque from a woman in a smart navy blue business suit, and looking rather embarrassed about it. Clipped to the photograph with a paperclip was a photocopy of that cheque. It had the National Lottery logo in the top corner.

 

_Mr Hilary Becker… one million, two hundred and fifty thousand pounds_ …

 

“You won the fucking lottery?!”

 

Becker nodded. “Three months ago. I didn’t want everyone to start treating me differently and so I kept it a secret,” he said. “I should have told you, though. Are you annoyed with me for not telling you?”

 

Matt was still staring at the photo and copy in his hand, not really sure what to say. Of all the scenarios that had crossed his mind in the past few weeks, this hadn’t even been a blip on the radar. He didn’t want to make Becker feel uncomfortable by talking about it if he didn’t want to, but he knew that the longer he was silent, the more Becker was going to think he was mad about the secrecy.

 

“Matt?”

 

The hesitancy in Becker’s tone snapped Matt out of his thoughts, glancing up to see Becker chewing nervously on his fingernail. Matt smiled. 

 

“I’m not annoyed, Hils, just surprised.” 

 

“So I’m forgiven?”

 

Matt rolled his eyes. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” Putting the photo onto the table, Matt slid an arm around Becker’s waist and pulled him closer. “You know, I’ve never shagged a millionaire before…”

 

Becker let out a laugh. “Not the most romantic proposition I’ve ever had,” he mused.

 

“Oh well, I could just go-”

 

“I didn’t say no, did I?” Becker added hastily, dragging Matt toward his bedroom.

 

~.~

 

A few hours later, curled up in Becker’s bed with Becker snuggled happily against him, a thought struck Matt.

 

“Hils? Why get a Range Rover? I would have thought the first thing you’d buy after winning all that money would the tank you’ve always wanted.”

 

Becker’s cheeks flushed slightly. “I thought about it,”

 

“And?”

 

“I couldn’t fit one in my driveway.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
